


The MC Was Right

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Disney song!!!, F/M, Fluff, Karaoke, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: Barry and you are forced to sing at the local karaoke bar. Hearing each other sing changed a lot of things between you two.





	The MC Was Right

Barry, you, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, and Eddie went out one day. The day before was long and tiring trying to catch another meta-human, so Iris insisted that everyone have a night out. So, there you were at the local karaoke bar.

“So, guess what?” Iris asked. 

Everyone looked at her. “What?”

“I signed up two people for karaoke!”

“What!”

Iris just smiled. “It’ll be fun.”

“Iris, who did you sign up?” you asked warily.

She shrugged. “Oh, you’ll find out.” The young woman beamed again. Her boyfriend, Eddie wrapped one arm around her waist. “It’s not me, is it?”

“No! I don’t want everyone here to suffer.”

You all laughed, including Eddie.

Then, the MC came up. “All right, we got some volunteers for the open mic tonight! And they are Barry Allen and (Y/n) (Y/l/n)!”

“Iris!” Barry and you scolded, as Cisco and Caitlin sighed with relief.

She shrugged. “Too late to back out now!” Iris pushed the two of you towards the stage. Suddenly, you and Barry were given mics and the MC told you what song you were going to be singing.

You shook your head. You did not sing. At least, not in public. But, how would you embarrass yourself? Singing or not singing? Deciding both were poison, you made your decision to sing. “You ready, Barry?”

He shrugged. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

You smiled, took a deep breath, and sang, “All those days watching from the windows, all those years outside looking in.” The crowd cheered for you as you got lost in the song. 

“All that time never even knowing just how blind I’ve been. 

Now I’m here blinking in the starlight. 

Now I’m here suddenly I see 

standing here it’s all so clear I’m where I’m meant to be, 

And at last I see the light. 

And it’s like the fog has lifted. 

And at last I see the light, 

And it’s like the sky is new. 

And it’s warm and real and bright, 

And the world has somehow shifted.” You smiled and looked at Barry. 

Barry’s jaw was open as he stared at you. He had never heard you sing. He didn’t know that you sang. And there you were, singing so beautifully. Your voice was soft and melodic. It was so attention-grabbing that no one wanted to applaud, even as you finished your refrain. 

“All at once, everything is different, now that I see you.”

Barry almost missed his queue, but he sang nonetheless, keeping his gaze on you. 

“All those days chasing down a daydream.” 

You gasped. You never knew Barry could sing, much more, sing well! His voice was smooth and pleasant to listen to. You wanted to avert your gaze, as to not seem weird, but you were pulled in. You couldn’t stop smiling.

Barry kept his attention on you. 

“All those years living in a blur.” The two of you laughed, knowing that’s what he was called before the Flash.

“All that time, never truly seeing things the way they were.

Now, she’s here, blinking in the starlight.” Barry removed his mic from the stand and faced you completely with a stupid grin on his face. 

“Now she’s here, suddenly, I know.

If she’s here, it’s crystal clear,

I’m where I’m meant to go.”

You removed your mic and joined in. “And at last I see the light.”

“And it’s like the fog has lifted,” sang Barry.

You smiled, going closer to Barry and joining in. “And at last I see the light.”

Barry stayed silent and admired you as you sang, “And it’s like the sky is new.”

Barry laughed, singing with you. “And it’s warm and real and bright.

And the world has somehow shifted.” You smiled at each other, almost missing the next part.

“All at once, everything is different, now that I see you.

Now that I see you.” Barry tucked your hair behind your ear, causing both of your voices to crack on the last line. You closed your eyes and leaned into his hand.

Everyone cheered. The applause made the two of you jump apart.

The MC whistled. “Well! That was amazing! You two make a great couple.”

Iris laughed her head off. 

You blushed. Of course, Barry was attractive, generous, and intelligent so you may have developed a slight infatuation to him. Hearing him sing just got you deeper. You couldn’t deny it anymore. You love Barry Allen.

Barry tried protesting, seeing that you were absolutely red. If he had to be honest, in the many years he has known you, he never actually thought of loving you. You were one of his best friends. Listening to you singing and hearing your voice blend with his got the gears in his mind turning. Barry always did love your little quirks, passion, and creativity. But thinking about it in that moment on stage with you, Barry easily pictured your traits blending with his. Barry Allen imagined a life with you by his side.

He stopped protesting out loud at that thought. Suddenly, Barry’s cheeks flushed pink, and his gaze went to his feet.

The MC teased, “Well, if you weren’t a couple before this, you better be one now!” The MC laughed. “Thank you, future married couple.”

You ran off the stage, still red from all of the comments. Thankfully, Caitlin hugged you and commented on your singing. “You were amazing, (Y/n)! I never knew you could sing like that.”

“What about me?” Barry laughed.

Caitlin playfully slapped his shoulder. “I may have been drunk, but I remember your voice.”

“You remember yours?”

Caitlin rolled her eyes. “We do not speak of that.”

Cisco sipped his drink and then raised his eyebrows. “So, couple, huh?”

Your eyes widened, and you shuffled your feet. 

Barry’s cheeks flushed pink again. However, from the corner of his eye, he saw how uncomfortable you were. His heart ached for you. He didn’t want you so embarrassed. So, Barry, without thinking wrapped his arm around your shoulder and rubbed your arm in a comforting way. “You were amazing, (Y/n).”

You gasped when he wrapped his arm around you and immediately relaxed as he rubbed your arm. When Barry complimented you, you blushed and told him, “Thank you,” looking in his eyes.

Barry couldn’t help but get lost in your eyes. He never noticed how intriguing they were. 

Eddie cleared his throat, shocking the two of you back into reality. 

Barry jumped away from you, and you finally were able to rest your eyes on everyone. 

“Definitely not a couple,” Iris joked. “Anyway, who wants another round of drinks?”

Barry and you slowly got even closer than you were beforehand. Suddenly, he was able to wrap one arm around your shoulder, rest his head on your shoulder when you worked, and even kiss you on the cheek. You were able to snuggle into his side when sitting next to him, aimlessly play with his hair, and even surprise him at work.

This went on for about ten months. You two were always acting as if you two were together, but never actually being together. 

One day, Barry and you were watching a movie at his house. You were snuggled up into Barry’s side, and Barry was leaning his head on yours. Barry gulped and asked, “Hey, (Y/n)?”

“Yeah?”

“I was, um, wondering, if you - I don’t know-” He mumbled the last part.

“Barry? I didn’t hear that.”

He sighed. “My girlfriend? Would you like to be my girlfriend?”

You stared at your lap, blushing. “Yes.”

Barry beamed. “Hey, (Y/n).”

“Yeah?” you responded, looking at him.

He gasped. Your eyes, the sight of them, always silenced him. Barry gulped again. “May I kiss you?”

Your cheeks warmed up, but you didn’t look away. You nodded. 

Barry tucked your hair behind your ear and slowly inched his lips towards your. He was taking his time, allowing you to maybe turn or back out. But you had no such plans. Impatient, you met him halfway. 

The kiss was soft and short, and before you knew it, it was over. Despite how short it was, it made your toes tingle and your heart race.

Barry smiled. “I’ve been waiting to do that for a long time.”

“Me, too.”

“I guess the MC was right.”

You giggled. “The future couple?”

Barry licked his lips and interlocked his fingers with yours. He nodded. “Barry and (Y/n), now, a couple.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for karaoke and Disney, so this oneshot is practically my kryponite. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
